U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,348 (Drake) discloses a vehicle with a lifting apparatus and a large dumpster bin. Large bags are now being used to replace large dumpster bins. These large bags are supported on support stands. As a bag becomes filled, it tends to expand outwardly and binds within the stand. This creates difficulties when a vehicle with a lifting apparatus comes to lift the large bag from the support stand. What is needed is a support stand which addresses this problem of binding.